Stronger than Yesterday
by lonegungal17
Summary: Two years in the future, Kurt Hummel is a political activist fighting for LGBT rights. He's resigned himself to being a single parent but when Dave Karofsky walks back into his life will Kurt be willing to give love a second chance?


Kurt Hummel held his head in his hands as he watched the evening news.

'This is Tammy Newton with today's news. The President's new religious freedoms and family values act was approved by congress today and looks like it could be signed into law by as soon as the end of the month. The President has said his brilliant new law will bring back old fashioned family values to America and allow people to embrace their First Amendment freedom of speech rights. The bills allows businesses and government agencies to not serve people that they feel do not represent their values. The bill has faced unprecedented controversy as many pro LGBT groups have stated the new law would cause discrimination for LGBT people and other minorities by citizens that feel they should not be part of their local communities and will chip away at their rights as US citizens. Opponents also believe the bills could be used by state government officials to limit gay marriages and adoption of children by LGBT parents based on workers religious beliefs. The President has refused to comment on those statements. Activist Kurt Hummel, Leader of Gay Families Against the RFFV Acts had this to say.'

Kurt held his breath as his own face appeared on the screen. 'This bills is just an excuse to tear apart loving American families because they don't fit the mould the President deems to be normal. The President should feel ashamed of himself for causing such hate in the world for the LGBT and minority communities. He is nothing more than a school yard bully. LGBT people deserve the same rights to happiness and family as everyone else. As parent, I will fight this bill to keep my family whole.'

Tammy appeared on the screen again. 'Thank you, Mr. Hummel. A protest against the religious freedoms and family values act is planned in New York city on Saturday at noon.. In other news...'

Kurt flipped off the TV, allowing himself to breath again. He rubbed his hands up his face and through his hair. His phone next to him started to shake and Rachel's name and picture appeared across the screen.

'Hey, did you see it,' he asked, picking up the call.

'Yeah, I just watched the interview. I think it went great,' Rachel told him. 'Nice outfit too, where'd you get the scarf?'

'Macy's. I don't get to be on camera as much as some people but I like to look good doing it even if inside I'm ready to throw up,' Kurt said.

'Well I think the outfit and your words were both a smash. What you just said is going to make people talk and notice the problems we are facing,' she assured him.

Kurt shook his head. 'It was an one off. The orange idiot won't even notice but maybe it will get a few more people to the protest on Saturday.'

'Well, let's hope so. I already plugged it after the talk show today. Loads of people took a leaflet, said they wanted to wanted to part of history. I think there will be a huge turn out,' Rachel excitedly told him.

'I hope so. Last time there was only one hundred of us, people thought is was just a pride parade. I can't fail again, Rachel.'

'Don't worry, the media wasn't even interested last time but you've gotten the word out. You're a great leader, people want to follow your lead,' she assured him.

'I have to do this for Alex. He depends on me. He's my world, I won't let someone ever separate us. I can't lose him too,' Kurt said, feeling his chest tighten.

'Kurt, don't worry. We'll both fight for Alex no matter what. I'm his aunt and carried him for nine months. I'm not letting that child out of my sight for one second. Plus, us cool aunts are supposed to be political.'

'Nah, I think your just supposed to give him his first drink of alcohol.'

'I think two is a bit young for that.'

'Yeah, you think?' Kurt told her.

'You know, he's going to be so proud of you when he grows up,' Rachel told him.

Kurt smiled against the phone.

'Blaine would be too,' Rachel added.

Kurt's smile fell. 'I know, Rachel. Sometimes, I wish he was fighting right alongside me.'

'He is in spirit, I promise.'

Kurt heard a cry and looked down at the baby monitor. Alex was sitting up in bed crying. 'Sorry Rach, the little one looks like he had a bad dream. I've got to go.'

'Oh, of course. Remember, I'm going to stop by tomorrow. I got him a little present. A little microphone, that way we could practise singing together,' Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'If you must, just don't make him a diva too early. The terrible twos are already a nightmare.'

'We both know it's never too early to support his talent. He's got a lot of famous people to live up to,' she suggested.

'Talk to your later, Rach.'

'Bye, see you both tomorrow. We'll go out for frozen yoghurt my treat.'

Kurt pocked his phone and padded down the hallway to Alex's room. He cracked the door open, allowing some light to escape inside.

'Alex looked towards the door, his face wet from his tears. 'Daddy?'

Kurt crossed the room, sitting down on the edge of the red race car bed. 'What's a matter, little guy? Nightmares again?'

'I was afraid, I saw a monster again.'

Kurt tilted his body towards his son. 'What did this monster look like?'

Alex sniffled against him. 'He was big, fat and had orange fur. He told me I was monster too, that I would look like him someday and that I had to go live in a cave with him. He said you couldn't come because you didn't have orange fur.'

Kurt pulled him into a hug. 'Well that monster would be wrong, I have a orange mohair sweater that would blend in just fine in that cave.'

Alex laughed. 'The really ugly one Aunt Rachel got you.'

'You know the one. Plus you know the monster only wants us there cause he's lonely. We could make that cave a lovely place to live. Make some blanket forts, some Christmas lights, it could be beautiful.'

'I like Christmas lights,' Alex told him.

'Me too. I'm sure if we did all that for the monster, he'd be so thankful that he wouldn't need us there anymore and we could come back to New York.'

'He wouldn't be lonely anymore?'

'We'd let him come over for sleepovers sometimes as long as he behaved himself,' Kurt teased him.

'I can promise you something, Boo. I'm never going to leave you, we're a package deal. If someone wants one of us, they got to take both of us,' Kurt told him, laying his son back into the bed.

'What about Aunt Rachel?'

'She's a bonus gift,' Kurt said, kissing him on the top of the head. 'Now you go back to sleep. Aunt Rachel says she's bringing you a present tomorrow but only if you behave yourself.'

Alex settled back into the bed as Kurt tucked the blankets around him. 'Night buddy.'

'Night Daddy.'


End file.
